


Indelible

by CreepyCoat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, British Grammar/Spelling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guaranteed to make you laugh, M/M, Original Character but she's really cool I swear, compliant with canon, set after 2year gap but before Jimbei joins, some frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCoat/pseuds/CreepyCoat
Summary: Upon visiting the bustling market in a new island, Sanji is mysteriously rendered unconscious. When he awakes he's struck by amnesia causing him to forget the Strawhats and most unfortunately his romantic relationship with Zoro.





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/gifts).



> This is a Birthday gift for the person who helped changed my life.
> 
> When I took up writing fanfiction, it was a creative outlet to help battle my depression. I never dreamed it would lead me to my best friend. She inspired me to not only keep writing but to improve my self as a person. I wanted to be someone who she would be proud to call her friend. 
> 
> Thank you, AlfredKvaak. When I say I love you, I truly mean it. I am so grateful that on that day (Your Homeland's 99th Independence Day) you left me a comment that started everything.
> 
> This fic is for you <333

Nestled in the dock of a new island, the Thousand Sunny gently undulated. The sun big and brilliant shone rays of light upon clear blue waters. Along the crisp white sand of the shore's edge, several shells shimmered. At the heart of the Island slept a proud volcano that birthed a wealth of gemstones. Below this volcanic guardian the streets were dotted with vibrant coloured parasols, popped up like large flowers crafting cool shadows. In the town centre a lively market thrived; it's people bustled about, their chatter a sweet and lively song.

The Strawhats disembarked with visible excitement onto the pier. 

Berry signs had practically imploded in Nami's eyes at the mention of expensive gems. Eagerly she had grabbed a mining cart full of tools and dragged Franky and Usopp away with her. The rest of the crew spilt into various directions, each eager to seek out things relevant to their interests. That is to say all of the members, bar Zoro and Brook, whom had opted to stay behind to guard the Sunny.

Sanji was the last to leave the ship. He stood with an air of calm confidence leaning along the balustrades of the upper deck. A light breeze playfully lapped at his fringe. The rest of his hair had been pulled back and tied neatly into a pony tail at his nape. To keep the heat at bay he'd donned a light flowery button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up above his elbows and matched with a pair of ¾ length trousers. In the corner of his eye he watched Brook head inside the Sunny, leaving him all alone with Zoro.

Seizing the chance, Zoro sensually rolled his shoulders, stretching his neck from side to side. In such a manner that would seem -to anyone who didn't know better- casual.

“I know that look,” Sanji purred, languidly turning around to face Zoro. His arms were crested out on either side of him on the balustrade. Displaying his half unbuttoned top; an open invitation.

In typical Zoro fashion -that is to say laziness- rather than change for the hot weather, he had simply shed his green coat leaving himself shirtless, his tan skin glowing in the sunlight.

Sanji's gaze appreciatively travelled along Zoro's chest, over his rounded muscles and across the jagged scar that cut harshly through his middle. It always served to remind him, just how strong the other man was. To accept such a deadly wound with pride and survive it. That was when he had first felt a quiet admiration for him. Now the sight of the scar always sent a little spike of arousal through him.

With a quirk to his lips Zoro approached, a slight swagger to his walk, his shoulders held more taut than needed as if to show off his physique. With the ease of a move done many times before, he placed both his hands on top of Sanji's effectively trapping him between his body and the balustrade. He leaned in to whisper, "And what’s that?” His tone teasing, a devious spark in his eye that said he already knew the answer.

Sanji’s smile grew curling up along one cheek. His visible eyebrow arched playfully as he leaned into the tiny space left between. Their faces were so very close to touching. Pupils dilating, he parted his lips ever so slightly, just to allow a hue of smoke mingled with his breath to slip into the air.

Inhaling, Zoro closed his eyes, savouring it.

The door from the Sunny loudly banged open from behind them. Along with the tell tale sound of, "Yo-Ho-Ho!"

Zoro felt, rather than saw lips press firmly to his and in the blink of an eye, Sanji was gone from underneath him and standing on the pier. The lithe man had easily used his long legs to catapult himself over in an instant.

Smiling, Zoro stretched out along the balustrade watching Sanji’s attractive form disappear into the lively town. He rested his chin in his palm and wondered how he had got so lucky.

Popping up next to him, Brook held his fiddle in a bony hand, ready to begin a tune, "I wish I had someone to kiss," He said in his odd way, "But I don’t have lips.” He laughed and placed the bow to the strings releasing a chipper melody.

Shaking his head fondly, Zoro didn't reply to the skeleton.

*  
Carrying a mountain of groceries, Sanji felt very pleased with his plunder. The Island had some of the best natural produce he’d seen. Rich in unique fruit and fish, he'd nearly gone overboard and cleared out the entire market. However he'd reasoned to himself that with Luffy's appetite, it was perfectly okay to do so. Still the the bags in his arms, were stacked preposterously high over his head. Worryingly he couldn't really see where he was going.

The kind people in the market had offered to help him carry his purchases but he had politely declined, it wasn’t in his nature to seek help for something so trivial.

As he stumbled along -hopefully making his way back to the pier- he questioned if he wasn’t regretting that decision. However, even with bags blocking his vision, the area was easy enough to navigate. Due to the Island's volcano, the town was rich with gems and crystals. And as such, the pathways were lined with refined quartz; sparkling stones that glittered in the sunlight and made for smooth walkways. 

Earlier in town he had marvelled at the local buildings and structures. Short and broad, they were open-plan, allowing in plenty of light, and built entirely in white stone with gorgeous stained glass windows spilling colourful shadows.

By now the sun had started to set, creating rainbow shade across the pathways. Tilting his head to the side, he strained to see past his haul of groceries. Just at the end of the pier was the Sunny. Vaguely he could make out the top of Zoro’s bold green hair. As his thoughts filled of Zoro he found himself grinning wholeheartedly. Thinking to himself just how ironic it was that the two of them had formed an romantic relationship. Although in saying 'romantic', the two of them didn't act like a sappy couple. Instead they kept their relationship rather private, preferring not to show any public displays of affection.

Yes, their fellow crew mates and captain were aware of the relationship but apart from that, it would appear on the outside as though nothing had changed. Almost like clockwork, Zoro and himself would fight and argue over everything and nothing. The difference now was that there was no real heat to it. Their fights had become familiar and fun, their own brand of banter. They knew they were equal in strength and could go all out on the other. There was something exhilarating about being with someone that could handle everything thrown at them.

Lost in his thoughts, his vision obstructed - Abruptly, he was bumped into.

A stranger's hand gripped the skin of his forearm, steadying him so that he didn't fall over. The bags teetered in his arms. Swaying side to side. Shuffling along like a crab he tried to steady the paper mountain. Bags finally steadied he tried to get a look at the person. Although during the frazzle, the touch had long left his arm.

Glancing around, he spotted a slender figure wrapped in a shawl walking away towards the town. A woman? Was it her that he'd bumped into? He called out an apology after her, feeling responsible for the collision. Yet it went unanswered as the woman simply disappeared into the market.

Clicking his lips, lolling the cigarette to the corner of his mouth, he awkwardly shuffled around again. Trying to peer through his tower of bags to see the Sunny. He grimaced, wondering if Zoro had seen the embarrassing incident. Locating the ship, he rolled his eyes, -knowing that the Marimo would tease him about it later- and carried on in his unsteady pace.

That was until his vision started to blur, the Sunny slipping in and out of focus. Blinking heavily, he staggered a couple steps forward or was he moving backwards? The single cigarette he had perched between his lips fell away, bouncing once. Sending little sparks dancing among the glittering pathway.

And then oddly the cigarette was lying right next to his face. The Sunny gone entirely from view. Dimly he became aware that he was flat on his back on the path. That his bags had fallen and burst. His breathing sounded loud in his own ears, masking the pitter-patter sound his fresh produce made as it bounded away. With clouded vision, he watched the fruit roll free, unable to discern the blurred shapes.

Sleep tugged at his eyelids, closing them. While in the background his brain registered that a voice was calling his name. It sounded male and... alarmed? He became loosely aware that something had him by the shoulders and was shaking him. Groggily he opened his eyes, feeling them roll, seeing only green, and a strange flickering of gold. They closed again and everything grew dark.

*

Upon seeing Sanji suddenly drop to the ground, Zoro had instantly thrown himself overboard and rushed to his side. When Sanji didn't respond to his voice, nor when he shook him, Zoro lifted him up bridal style, cradling his limp body to his chest.

Brook was second on the scene. With sword drawn, he scanned the area, ready to cut down the perp but there didn't appear to be anyone waiting to attack or ambush them.

With extraordinarily good timing the rest of the crew returned, carting their own plunder. Franky easily hauled along the mining cart stuffed to the brim with gems. Usopp sat perched on top like a little King while Nami skipped merrily just in front. Chopper and Robin pottered a little behind, each carrying a tidy pile of books they had discovered in the second hand section. Luffy was last in line, practically bouncing back into the pier. With his belly bloated up to ten times its natural size, his red jacket looked more like a strained glove trying to fit over his massive form.

As soon as the other crew members became aware of the situation, they sprang into action. Dropping the books with a dull clap, Chopper transformed into his taller fast form and galloped over. "What happened?" He asked as he hurriedly escorted Zoro and Sanji onboard the Sunny.

With concern in her eyes Nami turned on her perfect high heel and surveyed the pier. No sign of any enemies, just spilled food and busted bags. Doing her best to remain calm she ordered Luffy to pick up the fallen produce. Stating that Sanji would be upset if any of the food was wasted.

Sighing at having to do any work while he was feeling so bloated. Luffy extended out long rubbery arms from his ballooned body and hastily gathered it all up. His earlier high from consuming the local meat had deflated and was replaced with concern for Sanji along with building anticipation for any possible surprise attacks.

*  
The door to the Sick Bay lay open allowing a faint salty breeze to gently blow in.

  
Lying asleep upon the medical bed, Sanji looked peaceful. Not at all like he'd just suddenly collapsed.

Carefully Chopper examined him, checking for injuries but strangely he couldn't find anything. No sign of broken skin signalling that a sleeping dart or some other instrument had been used. Truly it seemed like Sanji was sound asleep but when he tried using smelling salts to rouse him. Nothing, no reaction. Now that was definitely odd and suggested something else was at play here.

Standing at his beside, Zoro folded his arms and did his best to hide his worry. Gruffly he reiterated what he had seen. That the stupid cook had been walking towards the Sunny holding a ridiculous amount of bags. And then Zoro paused, struggling over his words, not wanting to admit the next bit but he had to. "I took my eye off him for a minute to holster my swords and..." He sucked in his lips, " And then he was lying on the ground." In his mind he berated himself for looking away during that short but vital second.

With big eyes and a quiet voice, Chopper said, "He just fell over?" Delicately he felt along Sanji’s neck searching for bruises or worse broken bones.

Satisfied that his neck wasn't broken, Chopper gently turned Sanji's neck, checking the back of his head. There wasn't any blood or abrasions. So if there was no head injury then why did he appear to be in a state of unconsciousness? A concussion would have made a reasonable answer. The tiny doctor puzzled for a moment. Perhaps a dizzy spell brought on by the heat?

Luffy staggered to the Sick Bay's entryway. Somehow his ballooned belly had gotten even bigger. He'd finished putting the groceries away like Nami asked -Which of course meant he had eaten half of it and then shoved the rest into the fridge without any finesse- and had arrived to check on Sanji. Only he was too big to fit through the doorway. Comically he pressed his face to the entrance peering in, trying to assess the scene.

Franky scrunched his fist, feeling worry nibble at his guts. He was sat on the bench on the other side of the room, along with Brook, Usopp, Nami and Robin. They'd all gathered into the medical room, each suggesting ways to wake Sanji. Some sensible and some not.

Luffy squished his lips together frowning as he thought really hard. This was a difficult scenario. He knew that when he himself was asleep, nothing could wake him, heck he even ate food while he was asleep! So how could they wake Sanji?

With his arms folded and face deep in thought, Usopp abruptly pinged one eye open, an idea striking him as he yelled, "Maybe it’s like Sleeping Beauty and his true love has to kiss him awake!”

The Strawhats made approving sounds and seven pairs of eyes pinned their gaze to Zoro who scowled in response. Truthfully, he felt embarrassed at the notion that he was Sanji's 'True Love' and deep down unsure. _Could Sanji really be... my soul mate?_ He shook his head, swishing away that thought. He wasn't religious, nor did he believe in souls or even gods. Swallowing he stared forlornly down at the man he grown to care for. _Should I hold his hand?_ His fingers twitched. He wanted to, really wanted to but the prying eyes from his crew mates made him refrain.

Delightedly Franky jumped to his feet, his metal body clinking. He loved a good fairy tale, "That has to be the answer! Zoro you're Sanji's White Knight, his Prince come to wake him!" He gritted his fist and bumped it to the air in a salute, "Hurry up Bro, plant a big wet one on 'em!"

A dark murderous expression swept over Zoro's face.

Frankly promptly lowered his fist.

From the door way Luffy pouted, the word 'gross' prominent in his head at the idea that his crew were about to start kissing each other. The only true love that could wake him was meat. Still it was worth a shot. Without asking, Luffy stretched out an arm, fishing it through the doorway and hooked it around Zoro's middle, lifting him up into the air and holding him against his will just inches from Sanji's sleeping face.

Struggling in the rubber man's grip, determined to unholster his swords and cut him to pieces. Zoro roared that that he was wasn't gonna do it with everyone watching! Usopp exclaimed and ducked under the bench as Nami frowned. Robin smiled good- naturedly enjoying the antics. It didn't take long for a commotion to break out; Zoro waved his swords around wildly, threatening to cut the entire ship to pieces as Luffy continued to manhandle him like a child playing with dolls.

And all the while Sanji dreamed.

*  
In the way that dreams are never static, the surroundings were fuzzy, continuously moving and nondescript.  
Yet somehow he knew that Zeff was there.  
The Old man's face was prominent with his nose scrunched up so hard that for a second Sanji thought he would inhale and choke on his own moustache.

 _We're arguing_ , he surmised.

Since it was a dream, he was unsure as to what the cause of the argument was or even as to what the words leaving his own mouth were. But he was aware that it felt comfortable and familiar. The bickering between them like exchanging hugs between family.

Then suddenly Zeff was leaving, stretching further away from him. Dark cloudy shapes sprouted up like weeds at his feet. All the while he wore a sad if not sentimental smile.

Sanji reached out for him. Watching the only real father figure he'd ever known grow smaller. His feet began to pound on the dreamscape floor, smooth marbled tiles that clacked loudly with the beat of his shoes. Desperately he ran after the shadow of Zeff.  
The floor fell out from beneath him, the tiles simply fading from existence.

He was falling.

*  
Sanji lunged up into a sitting position and in the process managed to head butt Zoro. Gasping the two men recoiled.

Luffy uncoiled his arm and released Zoro. The room became silent as the crew waited to see what would happen next.

Hissing Sanji gripped his forehead. Blinking he looked around the room, squinting at the gathered group of strangers. _Who the hell were these shitty weirdos?_ Well whoever they were, he wasn't gonna wait around and find out. Instantly he pushed up onto his feet and shoved past the nearby green haired man. Agilely he dodged the reaching hands of the other strangers on the bench and successfully made it to the doorway. Only to see it was blocked by what appeared to be a wall of flesh!? Baffled, he cautiously poked it with a finger.

The belly rumbled as its owner made a noise of complaint.

Backing away in confusion, Sanji called out for Zeff. No reply... Shit!

He spun on his heel and quickly took stock of the situation. Judging by the gentle rocking motion and the strong smell of the sea, he had to be onboard a boat. But he could tell it wasn't the Baratie. Staggering a couple steps backward, his head suddenly felt light. To steady himself he gripped the edge of the bed as he tried to figure out what was happening. The latest memory he could conjure depicted a fight with a faceless unruly costumer. From that he concluded that he must have hit his head at some point, blacked out and then somehow ended up on this ship. Did these people kidnap him?

The thought unsettled him. Patting his breast pocket, he was relieved to find that his cigarette pack was still with him. Gratefully he lit one, inhaling but then paused staring dumbfounded at his lighter. It wasn't his usual zippo, instead it was a smooth steel case with an engraving. Rolling it in his hand, he read the script, _"Don't get cancer idiot -Z.”_

“Z? Z for Zeff?" He said out loud to himself feeling confused. When did Zeff get him a lighter? He stared at the weird group of people in the room with him. They looked at him like they were afraid or something. Well good they should be. He'd take them all down no problem. He gave them his best glare.

They just stared back with blank faces.

Rolling his eyes, he cracked his neck then slouched, hands in his pockets. Better get this over with he decided. "Alright which one of you bozos landed the lucky hit?" He drawled. A plan swiftly formed in his mind to beat this ragtag group, take their ship and make his way his back to the Baratie.

A tiny little reindeer person approached him. For a second he was taken aback until he realised that they had to be a devil fruit user. Shit, he thought to himself as he eyed the weird skeleton and the robotic man; several devil fruit users. That could be a problem, who knew what kind of powers they'd have? His eyes scanned the rest of the group, sizing them up. Noting that the robot's weak spot would probably be his tiny legs.

With hooves outstretched like he was afraid to make any sudden movements, the tiny reindeer spoke, "Sanji, is everything alright?”

Sanji side eyed the guy. His mind supplying that a human must have eaten a Zoan fruit and transformed into a reindeer. A wave of irritation sprung inside him at the question. He felt annoyed that the reindeer had the nerve to ask him that. Like anything was alright when you'd been taken aboard some strange ship.

Declining to answer, he instead released a long draw of smoke and turned surveying the gap above the 'human wall' in the doorway. He could quickly escape, get himself ashore. He glanced back at the group and immediately his gaze became stuck on the shirtless well built green haired man.

Said man was glaring at Sanji with such fierce intensity that it actually made him pause in his actions. Like when prey belatedly realised they'd become trapped by a predator and for that spilt second they debated whether they should stay still or run. Well he wasn't going to run, he liked a challenge and clearly this guy with wanted something from him. He just wasn't sure what. Rapidly his mind supplied that this had to the culprit. The only possible person who maybe, if they were lucky, could have managed to knock him out.

He inched toward the doorway -He wasn't gonna fight in this tiny cramped room, when he'd have a better chance out on the deck- eyeing the gap.

When a gorgeous red haired woman pushed her way to the forefront of the group, (He hadn’t noticed her behind the huge robot man).

He froze on the spot, his eyes swelling up into bulging pink hearts. SHE WAS GORGEOUS!

"Sanji come here!" She ordered.

Without even needing to think he leapt forward, his leg outstretched like a ballet dancer and landed just before her, “YES MY MAIDEN.” He'd always been a sucker for women. His lips extended in a goofy fashion as he cooed over her beauty, wondering if she'd kiss him.

A sharp smack to the face ended that thought and rendered him unconscious for a second time.

When he finally came to, he found himself strapped to the bed.

The group were still in the room with him, talking in hushed tones. Apart from the intense shirtless man. The moss haired weirdo was sat on a stool right at his bedside, like he was a concerned loved one or something. _As if._ Said guy had his eyes closed, and his face was all scrunched up in what looked like worry. No that couldn't be it. Sanji scratched aside that thought and replaced it with a sensible one. Moss man was obviously acting as a guard! Yep that sounded accurate, he mentally applauded himself.

The group were talking quieter now, apparently aware that he was awake. Moss head opened only one eye and glared at with such a look that Sanji thought he'd end up with a hole bored through his head. He decided to ignore the sullen man, seeing as he was 'tied up' at the moment. Instead he strained his ears to pick out words like, ‘Amnesia,' and 'Lost memories,' from the reindeer.

Blinking, he rolled his head back to stare up at the nicely panelled ceiling. _They think I've lost my memories?’_

That puzzled him, he had a perfectly good memory. Yet just as tried to sift through his memories, they grew muddled, voices and images slipping through his fingers like water. He gripped his proverbial fingers harder, catching only the tail end of his earlier dream.

Zeff leaving.

Then like a connection being made a second memory pushed through, slotting in between his fingers like a haggard paper clipping. Scanning it, the memory became vivid in his mind. He was onboard a small ship, watching the Baratie get smaller. And somehow he knew that he'd said goodbye to Zeff.

The new memory hurt his head, but it forced him to accept that maybe the strangers weren't talking complete nonsense. That maybe he had in fact developed amnesia. Rolling his head over again he eyed the group, particularly the gorgeous red head and the second gorgeous dark haired woman next to her. _Did I leave to pursue those two beauties?_

Abruptly the moss man blocked his view, wearing a particularly cross look as if he knew that Sanji had just been checking out the women.

Reluctantly Sanji dragged his gaze back to him. The guy was still staring at him with one eye, the other closed over with an impressive scar. With nothing else to look at, Sanji decided to study him. Noting the other man's attractive full lips that were pulled into a tight line. Moss-Head was insanely good looking, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. He'd always kept that side of himself hidden. He laughed at his next thought, _Imagine if I had left the Baratie for this guy!_

Finally the tiny reindeer broke away from the group. "Sanji, what is the last thing you remember?” He asked.

Sanji inhaled and decided he might as well cooperate. Not like he had much choice seeing as he was strapped to the bed. In a grumpy tone he spoke of his dream of being on the Baratie.Then he paused unsure if he should share the next memory. But just thinking about the memory of leaving in the smaller boat brought back new information. He exhaled loudly as footage like an old VHS tape overlapped in fuzzy strips in his mind. These newer pieces were jumbled but clearly depicted him saying goodbye to Zeff, dropping down onto his knees to thank him for everything the Old man had ever done for him. And then there were blurred faces, the silhouettes of four other people, standing next to him.

_So I did leave?_

Swallowing audibly, Sanji didn't feel relieved, instead confused. A worry began to grow like a pit in his stomach as it struck him that he didn't know what else he had forgotten. A sense of dread and fear curled in his stomach at the thought that maybe he couldn't trust his own mind.

Chopper smiled warmly.

Weirdly Sanji realised that he didn't feel threatened by the little guy or the group. Recalling the silhouettes of the four people, he pursed his lips, "That was you guys, wasn’t it?” He said more to himself, his head hurt the more he probed at the memory. As he mentally poked at one shadow person, their form became more defined, the face developing an abnormally long nose. He turned to the only possible person in the group.

"You long-nose!"

Usopp looked only somewhat affronted by the moniker.

"I know you!" And then at that, he recalled standing with his foot on top a barrel, saluting to something. Alongside a woman with short red hair. He turned to the only plausible candidate in the room, "You as well, you were there, but your hair… it was shorter.” He said confused. What did that mean... How much time had passed since this memory?

'Shorter…?” Nami said, roughly recalling her old bobbed length hair. It was only during the two year gap that she had grown it out. She realised it instantly. Chopper came to the same conclusion, “Sanji... you’ve lost over 2 years of your memory?” She gasped.

The group fell silent as the heavy weight of the new reality settled upon them.

***  
The group agreed to release Sanji once he had promised that he wasn't going to make a run for it. Then an awkward re-introduction of sorts began. It felt strange, these people knew him, they'd been by his side, lived and fought through so many things together and yet he couldn't remember any of it.

One by one they introduced themselves with names and ship duties.

Long nose was called Usopp and made out that he was the greatest sniper ever, the great Sogeking who had 10,000 men waiting at his beck and call. Sanji had almost completely believed him until he noticed the moss man rolling his one good eye behind him.

Next he was surprised to discover that the 'human wall' had shrunk back down to a normal sized young man and was in fact the Captain. A now slim and cheery lad who had eaten the Gum-Gum fruit. He supposed that explained the ability to shrink and expand in size.

Moss man introduced himself last, and it was awkward. The man practically vibrated the word 'uncomfortable'. It was almost like he was holding himself back, restraining his own tongue from saying something. The man swallowed as though he was in pain and introduced himself simply as, "Zoro, first mate, swordsman." Then he just walked away like he couldn't bear to be in Sanji's presence any longer. But for just a second there had been a weird movement, where his hand had twitched like he was going to reach out and grab him. In that single frame, time had seemed to stretch and Sanji swore he saw genuine pain leak into the other man's expression. It was like he was looking for something in Sanji's eyes but when he didn't see it, his face fell.

Sanji couldn't fathom why.

After politely introducing herself to Sanji, Robin approached Zoro talking quietly, "You didn’t tell him,” She said, alluding to their relationship.

With a sad half lidded eye Zoro looked over his shoulder, watching Sanji fawn over Nami, practically drooling.

 _How could I, he’s forgotten me,_ He thought.

As though she knew without him saying, Robin’s expression grew sad, her lips thinning. She felt sorry for him, the swordsman who always tried to hide his feelings yet they couldn’t be more clearer than if his heart was on his sleeve. Touching his back gently, her fine hand was a delicate warmth between his shoulder blades, offering a little comfort.

A motion that did not go unnoticed. From over the top of Nami's head Sanji watched and wrongfully assumed that there was something between the Swordsman and the beautiful Robin. He felt a weird ping of pain in his gut. Probing at it, he tried to discern if maybe it was jealousy over the fact that Robin was taken? Yet somehow a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him that that wasn't the case.  
  
***  
Afterwards he received a tour of the Ship and instantly fell in love with the kitchen.

Franky proudly informed that it had been made and designed especially for him. In awe Sanji had riffled through the cupboards, amazed at the designer equipment, the well sharpened knifes. _Oh yes, this is definitely my kitchen._ Everything was kept spic and span, perfection! Until he opened the large fridge and saw the mess of brown paper bags stuffed with bruised produce forcibly shoved in. A vein popped on his forehead, he was ready to kill whoever had messed it up!

As if sensing Sanji's boiling over temper, Chopper quickly interrupted and suggested that perhaps he could prepare a meal for the crew. Hopefully such a task would trigger memories.

*  
Leaning along the bar top, he watched the crew tuck into the dish he'd whipped up. His mind boggled for a good ten minutes as the skeleton began eating. _How and where did the food go?_

As the the group called out their praises for his cooking, several fuzzy memories sparked along with the feeling of de-ja-vu. Sparks of countless meals he had prepared in this kitchen before, skittered past in his mind like scenes on a movie reel, but the most tangible thing was the feeling of pride and love. A contented feeling swept over him, he loved these people, he loved to cook for them. He just couldn't remember them fully.

After dinner he informed Chopper that his idea was working and feeling in good spirits, praised him.

Pleased the little Doctor did a weird dance, wiggling his arms, telling him that, no he wasn't that great and it wasn't like he cared or anything.

The odd behaviour only made Sanji smile genuinely at the cute little reindeer. Continuing the subject he asked the group, "Okay, what would I normally do next?"

"I guess next you would clean the kitchen and do the washing up." Usopp added. Slouched on his chair, his newly round belly protruded through his clothing. It looked like he would have great difficulty leaving the table any time soon.

Hands on his hips, Sanji snipped back, "What, none of you lazy lot help me?" And then the next sentence ran off his tongue easily, "Of course I would never ask Nami-chawn and Robin-swan!" Frowning he blinked for a moment, massaging his forehead. Where did those nicknames come from? Yet they had felt right and by way the women’s faces had lit up, it was.

Grinning Chopper piped in, "It seems your memories are still there, like bubbles below the surface just waiting to push through and pop back into existence."

Still massaging his forehead Sanji agreed with him and then complained, "Really though, none of you help me clean up?" He gestured to the daunting stack of dishes. Any higher and they would topple over, "After all the effort I put in to make that huge meal?"

Robin spoke up in a sweet tone, “Sanji dear you never let anyone into your kitchen,” Her voice lilted a little higher, a gleam in her eye, "Well except for Zoro.”

What? He stared at her non-plussed, his lips doing an odd wiggle as he tried to take in the information. Glancing around it twigged with him that the whole group were seated on the opposite of the counter and not once had they crossed into the kitchen area. Well he thought, that does sound like me, being very particular of my cooking space.

"Except for Zoro?” He repeated under his breath. He turned and stared at the sullen man. He’d been quiet during the whole meal but since he’d cleaned the entire plate, Sanji had had no issues.

At his name being spoken, Zoro rose from his seat, easily lifting the large stack of dirty dishes. He strode past the counter top and breached the kitchen like it was nothing, like he hadn't crossed an imaginary barrier.

Taken aback, Sanji dumbly just blinked as Zoro, rolled up his sleeves, (He'd put his coat back on as it was cooler inside) and began filling the sink with warm soapy water.

"You’re the only one I let help?” He said to himself, baffled. Why the grumpy guy? Why not one of the gorgeous ladies? Turning with the intention to question the others, the question died on his lips. The group had already shuffled out of the room like someone had just yelled 'fire!' In dismay, he watched Franky hoist the food bloated Usopp and Luffy under his arms. The kitchen door swung shut after them and then Sanji was left alone with the Moss man.

For a good couple minutes Sanji stood there, confused as to what had just happened.

Knowing that Sanji was still standing there with a stupid look on his curly brow face, Zoro curtly called, "Well are you going to dry these dishes or not?" Under his breath he muttered, "Curly-Cook."

The nickname spiralled in Sanji's brain, an assortment of memories pushing through an invisible membrane. Fast and filled with energy they thrummed liked bees behind his eyes; depicting Zoro's blades glinting and sharp sounds as they cut through the air. In his minds eye he saw his own long legs balanced on the sword, a football on top of his head. The memory flickered to a different one, then to many all displaying the same scene but in different locations. Arguing with Zoro, their faces up close and personal, lips pulled back and snarling as they yelled. Physically fighting, his legs spinning in the air as they connected with swords.

Sanji leant against the counter, dazed, “We…” He breathed out.

The plates stopped clinking in the sink and Zoro turned to him. His hands soapy and wet, left the sink, his mouth slightly ajar.

"You and me..." Sanji continued rubbing his forehead.

Zoro was almost upon him now, a soapy hand gripped Sanji’s forearm, holding him firmly but gently. His eye searched the other man's face hopefully.

“We were rivals?” Sanji finished.

Sighing Zoro's touch fell away. He didn't want to admit it but he had gotten his hopes up and that had just dashed them right in his face. It stung. It hurt that Sanji had just forgotten about the whole crew - _about me_ \- and the adventures they'd shared. How could they just be wiped away as if they were nothing?

Rubbing his temple Sanji added , "But we teamed up once…”

With downcast eyes, Zoro turned back to the sink, “Yeah at the Davy Back Challenge."

At the words 'Davy Back' the entire event came flooding into his mind.  
Luffy’s crazy antics, betting crew members.  
His own truce with Zoro that day and how together the two of them actually made a pretty good team.

Holding the patterned dish towel in his hand, his fingers petted the material in a circular motion. It wasn't soft nor rough but well used. From those memories he realised that it was possible that he and the other man could get along alright. Contemplatively he joined Zoro at the sink, towel drying the washed dishes. In his mind he tried to stitch together pieces of his memories. Like an old patchwork quilt, there were patches missing, but he could almost fill in the gaps with reasonable logic.

All the while Zoro remained quiet while Sanji speculated.

It was weird, he didn't feel the need to make conversation, the repetitive motion of receiving a freshly washed dish from Zoro and drying it was enough. Like an unspoken connection or bond was reforming between them. In the corner of his eye he stared at Zoro, admiring the strong cut of his jawbone, the natural glow of his lovely tan skin. Absently he wondered if his skin was soft to the touch or more firm and rough like the dish towel. He stopped that thought process in his tracks. Wondering just what the hell he was doing thinking about touching the other man?

*  
Later that night, the group prepared for bed. The girls shared a room and the men slept in the bunk room with hammocks. He made to follow the guys when Chopper stopped in front of him. He looked a little uneasy, like he didn't know how to say the next sentence. "Actually Sanji, you sleep in the crow’s nest... with Zoro.”

"I, what?" His tone was an octave higher than it needed to be. Tilting his head up, his eyes looked at the main mast leading up to the crows nest, high above the main deck. He could see from where the ladder was positioned that there was a light on. Meaning Zoro must already be inside.

Questions spilled from his mouth; how or why would he be the only one to share that small space with Zoro when the rest of the men had the bunk room?

Chopper cut his questions off, silencing him with a stern but not unkind look, “Its best for you to recreate everything the Sanji we know would do to regain your memories.” He repeated in his best Doctor to patient voice.

Closing his mouth, Sanji grimaced but accepted the order. Chopper had been right so far and so reluctantly he agreed.

Before retiring to the Nest, he went to the washroom. It was the first time that whole day that he finally had some time to himself. The Sunny's bathroom was large and spacious. Bright calming lights streamed from above and reflected off the water in the tub sending little waves of light dancing along the tiled walls.

Situating his person in front of the sink, he felt his chest stutter. Throughout the entire day he had never thought to check his own appearance. Now in the mirror, he could see himself. Gripping his chin, he marvelled at his own face. Amazed and a little unsettled by the difference in his visage. For one, his jaw line was fuller with a proper goatee on his chin. Running his fingers through his hair, it had grown out longer, fluffier but what shocked him most of all was that he was wearing it parted on the other side of his face and tied back in a pony tail.

Standing back from the mirror, he just stared at the reflection. It was a little disconcerting, he knew the man in the mirror was himself but it was like looking at a stranger. Comically he pulled a couple of silly faces, pouting his lips at one point. _Yep definitely my face._ Trailing his eyes down his whole profile, noting his broader shoulders and longer legs. Damn he'd grown into quite the handsome young man. He smiled to himself thinking that the ladies would struggle to resist him.

*  
Popping his head up through the opening, Sanji found himself caught in a salacious and what should have been a predicable moment. Really, considering his luck, he should have known some this like this would happen.

Zoro was in a state of undress, his red sash removed and his trousers lying in a heap on the floor.

For some unknown reason Sanji blushed. The whole thing felt weird and intimate, almost like Zoro had gotten undressed just for him. Flushing he looked away and hoisted himself up into the Nest, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to rush to the other side of the room. Basically as far as possible from the semi-naked Zoro.

Thankfully Zoro didn't comment.

Pretending to busy himself with unbuttoning his shirt, (really he was just fiddling with a button, too nervous to actually undress) he snuck a glance over his shoulder when he thought Zoro wasn't looking. The other man had the top of the seat compartment popped up and was placing his green coat inside. Popping the seat down, he turned and reverently placed his swords on a special holster built into the wall.

Surreptitiously Sanji let his gaze remain just a little longer than necessary upon the strong shape of his back, noting how Zoro's underwear clinged in all the right places on his pert and round bottom.

Of course, Zoro turned around, catching him looking.

Coughing and blatantly pretending he hadn't just been caught. He started lifting the seat tops next to him and fortunately found clothes neatly folded in the deceivingly deep space. Touching the soft fabric, he recognised the clothing as his own. _Its true, this is my room… But why am I the only one sharing a room with Zoro?_

Unable to put it together in anyway that made sense, he gave up for the time being and picked out a loose fitting white night shirt. It was warm up in the Nest, too warm to sleep in slacks and a button up shirt.

He checked Zoro wasnt looking as he changed. Which was stupid considering they were both men that apparently shared a room. So really this was nothing out of the ordinary. Still he opted to keep his boxers on, even though he definitely preferred to sleep with that part of him nude at night.

Changed, his long white shirt trailed over his knees. He was starting to feel more awkward by the second as he realised that neither of them had even spoken. Conspicuously he poked around the room, searching for a hidden bed. This was the fancy hi-tech Thousand Sunny after all. Filled with neat gadgets and gizmos. It stood to reason that there had to be some contraption that would spring up two beds.

Just as he was rather moronically patting the walls and seats for a secret switch, Zoro pulled a very blatant looking lever below a window. (Really it couldn't have been more obvious if it had been painted neon pink and displayed with words that said, PULL ME IDIOT).

A mechanical whirring sound started and the seats parted, sliding across allowing a large double bed to emerge out into the centre space on the floor. With a pop several plush pillows shot out and landed on the bed followed by a duvet.

Bed. Singular not plural.

Zoro waited for the penny to drop.

Sanji waited for Zoro to reveal the second bed.

When neither did anything, they stared at each other, the large bed spread out between them, a treacherous sea of ruffled sheets and plush cushions. The silence dragged on, neither man sure how to broach the subject.

Finally Sanji bit the bullet, "We uh share a bed?” Each word stuck in his throat. This could not be real. It had to be a bad joke on Zoro’s part.

Face deadly serious, Zoro merely nodded, his barely clothed body still very bare and naked.

 _And damn it why am I staring at his abs?_ In disbelief Sanji continued, "We share a bed... when there's a whole room full of hammocks below deck?!" The tail end of his sentence shot up in cadence with hysteria.

Puffing air out through his mouth like he was genuinely fed up, Zoro looked away. He made a non-committal sound, confirming it.

Said confirmation was way too difficult to accept. Instead he chose not to process it. Chose to ignore the screaming in his mind and lowered himself on to the bed. Sitting on the edge, his white night shirt draped over his knees, the lower half of his hairy legs in full reveal. With his back to Zoro, he was still able to see the other man reflected in the Nest's windows.

For a moment Zoro just stood there, staring at Sanji's back. In the sheen of the glass it was hard to make out his expression but it looked almost sad. Eventually he just shrugged and as though everything was completely normal slid under the duvet on his side of the bed. Leaving his still very bare and still very attractive top half uncovered.

The mental screaming in Sanji's head evolved into a fully spinning tornado, screeching, 'What the hell is going on? Why do I share a bed with Zoro!?" The mental tornado whipped faster and faster until his subconscious arrived in the centre. The eye of the storm revealed the only rational answer. That he and Zoro… he and Zoro were _together_ as in _romantically together._ He choked on the last words. The storm fell to a halt, leaving debris and confusion in its wake.

Instantly he turned around and ripped the duvet off Zoro. The other man sat up in alarm, his instincts telling him to grab his swords.

"Hold on! Hold on,” Sanji roared, “This cant be right, Im not- I'm not gay!”

Zoro rolled his one good eye. Looks like the cook had finally figured it out, “Duh," He replied scathingly, "You're Bi.”

"Bi," Sanji repeated dumbly, "Bi... bisexual," Combing his fingers through his hair, "But in a relationship," He gestured with both arms outstretched like God himself was playing a cruel joke on him, "With you?!”

"What the hell does that mean?!" Zoro snapped back offended.

Standing up on the mattress looming over the seated man, Sanji bit back, "Well all I can really remember of you, is that you're a grumpy bastard, who annoys the hell out of me and we fight all the time!" Throwing his arms up to the ceiling again, he shouted, "Why, why would we ever be together?? And and," He struggled for another reason, his eyes scanning Zoro up and down, "Haven't you heard of this thing called a shirt?!" Yes it was a incredibly lame accusation but for some idiotic reason, he thought that if he was ever going to be with a man, it would at least be a finely dressed one!!

Jerking his head back, affronted and confused by the allegations. Zoro found his temper building into a rage. The day had been far too long and emotionally stressing.

Unaware, Sanji continued on stomping around the mattress in a little circle, "You know what, maybe there’s a reason this happened," He stopped, staring straight down at the man below him, "Maybe I was supposed to forget you!"

The words were like a blow, sharper than any blade, cutting deeper than Mihawk’s black sword could ever hope to. It felt like the blood in his body had ceased, his heart no longer pumping. Until the previous building rage reignited in his stomach, flaring to life and exploded into a maelstrom sheathed in fire, searing his nerves and rational thoughts. Fury burned his mind as he bodily lunged at Sanji, knocking him flat onto the mattress.

Instantly Sanji reacted with cold anger marred with confusion. He didn't understand. In his mental patchwork quilt there was no space for a sexual identity crisis. Wrestling, struggling for purchase he threw out sharp kicks aimed to the other man's middle.

Zoro grunted as they struck true, squabbling and grabbing fist fills of Sanji's shirt.

Fire had met ice in a equally matched battle, flames melted icicles only to be smothered by the sheer chill then reignited again. It carried on this way for a while, neither man able to overpower the other.

The struggle only ended when -Sanji pinned underneath Zoro- felt a tear drop fall on his cheek.

The fire was doused into ashes and the ice began to thaw.

Their tense muscles fell lax, chests heaving lungfuls of air from the exertion. Sanji let his body fall limp and found himself lying underneath, he looked up at the man on top of him. His body blocked the overhead lights coating his face in aggrieved shadow. Yet Sanji was able to make out a broken expression upon his face. Feeling the air leave his lungs, his mouth fell open. He couldn't comprehend why but he was stricken by that look on Zoro's face. Conflictingly -as only a second ago he was going to beat the shit out of him- a strong feeling within him wanted him to reach up and cup Zoro's face, to comfort him, make it all okay.

"Zoro…” He said without thinking. His light eyes searched the blurred dark one above him. He could feel the pressure of the heavier body on top of him.There was a vague tug in his mind, of familiarity. "I know you.” He said in an odd voice.

Not daring to so much as breathe, Zoro stilled.

Talking so quietly, Sanji whispered, "I know this." Then with budding certainty he placed his hand on Zoro's forearm, the one placed right beside his neck, effectively boxing him in underneath.

Slowly Zoro released him and sat up, Sanji follow up into a sitting position. Perched on his knees between Sanji’s outspread legs.Tentatively like he was afraid to even allow himself to hope, Zoro asked, "You do?”

Unable to look at that expression filled with such pure hope, Sanji looked away but murmured a, "Yeah."

Hesitantly Zoro leaned in closing the tiny space between them. He kept his palms on the mattress, careful not to touch Sanji. Terrified that one wrong move would scare him off. A quiver in his arm revealed how nervous he was, as he stared at Sanji's thin pink lips, wanting to make his intentions clear while at the same time allowing space for Sanji to push him away if needed.

Looking up through his eye lashes, Sanji found his breath catching. Internally he panicked, he wasn't sure if he was ready to kiss Zoro. He had the inkling of shared memories between them with a sense of calm familiarity but could he really jump straight into kissing? His eyes travelled up Zoro's rising chest, and without thinking he placed his palm below his pectoral, right where his heart would be. Eyes widening, Sanji realised he could feel it, feel the _thump thump_ of blood coursing beneath. It was so fast. Zoro was just as nervous as he was.

"Can I?” Zoro asked quietly.

Hiding the small tremble in his body, Sanji scrunched his hands. Would it help? Help recover his memories? He felt nervous. As far as he knew, this was his first kiss ever with Zoro, but for Zoro… how many had they shared? How many nights had passed in this Nest without him being able to remember?

Fuck it, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, but it was now or never. Decision made, he resolutely linked his gaze with Zoro. A determined quirk to his lips.

In response Zoro's own gaze softened. This was the first time he had seen an expression that reminded him of _his Sanji,_ that cheeky confident way he held himself.

Sanji closed his eyes.

It was just a press of lips, sweet and chaste. Not at all what he had expected. Something rougher, more firm maybe? Opening his eyes he saw that Zoro had pulled back a bit and was watching him expectantedly.

In his mind the word 'adorable', flitted by. It surprised him, he never thought he would assign such a term to this gruff man. Yet he was beginning to see that he was more than his ornery exterior, that he had a soft side. Realising that Zoro was expecting an answer or an epiphany, Sanji shook his head. A stab of guilt jabbed him right between the ribs as he watched Zoro's hopeful expression close up into an unreadable mask.

Raising up his other hand, he did an awkward dance, not sure where to put it. He settled for laying it on Zoro's exposed thigh. _Exposed thigh,_ his mind purred and then like a right pervert he found his eyes travelling up the bare thigh to the flimsy fabric covering his crotch. And then the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. He was in the enclosed space of the Crow's Nest, practically splayed out between a half naked man's legs. Glancing down at himself, embarrassedly he realised that his night shirt had ridden up exposing more of his own thighs. Sucking in a breath he asked, "Can we try one more time?"

Zoro was still staring at the hand on his thigh, there was an energy thrumming underneath his skin. He had Sanji willingly touching him and he was doing everything to hold himself back. He nodded to Sanji's request, shuffling impossibly closer so that their thighs were touching. Still he kept his hands pressed to the mattress.

Realising that Zoro had to be holding himself back, Sanji decided to take the lead, "Where do you normally, hold me?” It sounded strange asking that question but Zoro understood that he was being given permission. Gently he cupped Sanji’s jaw, his large calloused fingers tenderly brushing his nape.

Sanji found himself tilting his head into the touch, that particular spot on his neck sensitive and ticklish.

And Zoro knew what he was doing; his fingertips moving in a swirl motion that caused a tiny gasp to escape Sanji's mouth.

Feeling more into the mood, Sanji leaned forward, pressing a simple kiss to the corner of Zoro’s mouth, testing out the waters. The fingers at the back of his neck applied more pressure and it felt so sweet, like Zoro was encouraging him to be more explorative, so he pressed a couple more closed kisses.

Unbeknownst to Sanj it was becoming too much for Zoro. The gentle butterfly like kisses on his lips were maddening. Either he would give in and devour Sanji's mouth or he would have to pull away. He settled for a compromise.

The pressure was abruptly gone from Sanji's neck and instead warm arms wrapped around him and simply hugged him, ending the kisses.

It was nice being held. He could feel the rise and fall of Zoro''s chest. Felt and heard him sigh, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. A pair of hands entwined in the back of his night shirt, gripping the material as it were precious. Still the gesture was chaste, and Sanji found himself relaxing into that touch, allowing his head to rest on Zoro’s shoulder.

Even with all this touching, no new memories had sparked. He felt in his gut that he knew Zoro, felt comfortable around him but he just couldn't remember. Eventually they pulled apart and Sanji lowered himself down onto his pillow, lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. Resting his hands on his stomach, he took a moment to just breathe and digest all that had happened.

Following suit, Zoro lay down next to him, with his head tilted to the side so that he could see the other man with his good eye. For sometime they remained quiet like that.

***  
Confusedly Sanji rubbed his eyes. He'd been roused awake by a loud sound. By now the lights had been turned out and the moon was hidden behind clouds. Without any light it was so dark. It took him a long minute to understand just where he was; in bed with a man lying next to him. Shuffling, he realised that at some point he must have rolled over and intertwined himself with Zoro. His own arm was traitorously wrapped around Zoro's middle as the man slept unaware. Jerking his hand back, Sanji in a little panic realised that he had been spooning Zoro, that he had been the big spoon.

The jerking motion and loss of heat caused Zoro to wake. Groggily he sat up in the bed, ruffling a hand through the scruff of his hair. Eyeing the dark room, he surmised that it was not yet morning. Sleepily he batted the mattress, “Sanji, c’mon back to sleep.” He grumbled.

Sanji stared. In Zoro's half asleep state it seemed that he'd forgotten that sharing a bed was no longer the norm. Or that this current Sanji even remembered him properly.

Unsure as what exactly to do, he opted for lying down on his side facing Zoro.

In the dark, Zoro blinked slowly at him his eyelid droopy as struggled to remain awake. Closing his eye and breathing out heavily, he placed his hand gently in the slight dip of Sanji's middle. In a voice thick with sleep he mumbled, "You okay?”

Initially freezing at the sentence -He hardly wanted to get into the whole 'I've lost my memories' while Zoro was half asleep- he replied with something believable and easily brushed aside, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

Inhaling deeply, sleep about to claim him, Zoro mumbled, his words a little garbled, "Mhm don' worry... safe wiff me.” The snoring started up again. _Loudly._ Honestly a tractor mowing through a field of microwaves blasting metallic screeches would have been quieter.

Frowning Sanji stared at the loudly snoring man, and huffed a "Really??" Under his breath. How could he fall back asleep that quickly?

Another loud rip of the tractor, metal grating on metal.

Instantly Sanji's muscle memory kicked in -literally- and he whacked the other man in the shin with his foot.

Zoro groaned, didn't wake but thankfully did stop snoring.

Huh I guess there are some things that you never forget.

Resting his head on the pillow, Sanji tentatively extended his hand out. With a feather light touch, he pressed his finger just to Zoro's cheek bone. _Soft._ Huh, he pulled his hand away, curling it beside his chest.

*  
Somehow he managed to fall asleep and later awoke to eager sunlight pooling in through the windows. The same could not be said for him. He was not eager at all to face the day; his sleep had been fitful and full of jumbled memories. A confusing kaleidoscope of faces that spilt into different colours and segments until all he could see was a 100 eyeballs staring at him. The kaleidoscope shifted with a crank, the eyes revolving back to a face: Zoro's face. The fractured colours flashed to a dark red as a black liquid oozed free from his nose. Blood. An emotion pushed through, anger as the image splintered once more, becoming unrecognisable.

Already up and about, Zoro was getting dressed like it was a normal day.

Sanji rolled over, he didn't feel like getting up just yet. From his soft perch on the bed he watched Zoro’s back muscles ripple as he tugged up his trousers. Embarrassingly his face pinked as he realised that he was actually really attracted to Zoro and that they had even kissed last night. It was so strange to think, that there were other times that he and Zoro had kissed that he couldn’t remember. He focused on the most striking image from his dreams. "Hey," He asked, rolling onto his stomach, the blanket ruffling around his legs. "For some reason, I dreamt that you had a bloody nose."

Fumbling with his swords, Zoro turned around, “You remember that?”

Rubbing his chin, the little hairs rough on his fingers, "Yeah and I was angry with you too..." He trailed off, trying to think why.

Turning away so he wasn't facing him, Zoro sighed and lent forward, his hands gripping the leather of the seats. "The first time we were together, you, uh kicked me in the face." He sounded somewhat mortified.

"Wait, I gave you the bloody nose?" And the the more important part of that statement caught up to him, "The first time we ... what?"

With an awkward shrug of his shoulders, Zoro finished, "Had sex."

Sanji stared at Zoro's back. Convinced he'd misunderstood. When he lost his memories, he must have also damaged his hearing. Dang he’d have to get Chopper to check that out. He made a sound of disbelief. Sure he could maybe accept that he and Zoro made out a couple times. Shared a bed, okay. But sex?!

Zoro shook his head, realising that Sanji was still in denial. He turned to one of the seats, pulling up the cover and poked around inside it’s contents, sending a couple odd items flying. Finally he pulled out a shoe box and brought it over to Sanji. He settled down on his knees on the mattress cradling the box like it held great value.

Shuffling up into a sitting position, the blanket remaining entangled in his lap. Sanji eyed the box suspiciously, wondering just what was inside. For a crazy second, his brain supplied that it was a ring and Zoro was about to propose to him. _Ha hilarious._

Slotting it open Zoro revealed several small trinkets. Certain mementos he had saved from dates Sanji and himself had shared. Carefully he lifted out a slip of a dried flower, delicately twirling it between his fingers. "Do you remember this?"

Taking the flower Sanji stared at. It looked like a dried red rose, just like the fresh ones he always carried to give to beautiful girls. "I gave this to you?" He whispered.

Zoro nodded, biting his lip.

"And you actually kept it?" There was a droplet of wonderment in his tone, almost awe. He could recount dozens of flowers he'd given away to women only to spy them latter tossed aside in the trash. The roses were a symbol of his affection and no one had ever kept one. Looking up at Zoro he felt his heart flutter. It meant so much to him that Zoro had kept it. Words left him, not knowing how to convey how he felt. All he could manage was to breathily utter the other man's name.

There was an intense moment between them. Sanji just marvelling at Zoro, watching the tiny smile crest on his lips. In turn Sanji pressed the flower to his lips, kissing it as he had done so many times before he gave them away. Except this time it was a returning kiss, a kiss to signify that this flower had come home.

*  
Later that morning Sanji prepared a grand breakfast for everyone. He tried his best to ignore the prying looks from the crew; although now he understood why they had been so keen to leave Zoro alone with him. Chopper had even gone so far as to ask if the night had revealed any memories. Sanji had blushed bright red as a tomato, and quietly confirmed that he now knew he was in a relationship but it was still fuzzy.

Zoro as if he had perfect hearing or something, had smirked from his spot at the table.

Gathered around the table the crew tucked into their meal, all the while discussing their ideas for ways to solve Sanji's amnesia. The general consensus was that, as the memory loss had occurred on the Island, logic dictated that they should stay in port until they found the cause and hopefully a solution.

Robin had then put forward that perhaps it was the work of a Devil fruit User.

While shuffling the frying pan whipping up more giant eagle omelette, Sanji recalled with a grainy clarity the woman that he had bumped into it. It was only while listening to the group discuss the island and where to search that memories of his time at the market had finally resurfaced. Although he could not remember at all what the market keepers or woman looked like. Yet it seemed to be his only lead. "I think Robin might be right," He said over the breakfast counter.

*  
With a plan of action formed, the crew began their hunt for the mystery woman. However per to Chopper's orders Sanji was not permitted to leave the ship. Due to the tiny doctor's fears that this amnesia could possibly not be caused by a Devil Fruit User and instead something more natural. If that were true then it would be far too dangerous to have an amnesiac wandering the island.

Sanji had argued and fought the decision. He wouldn't be treated like an invalid. Eventually he surrendered only once Zoro had declared that he would stay on the ship with him and that if the crew did not find anything during their search, then tomorrow Sanji would be allowed to go.

It was a compromise but better than nothing.

*  
And so while the crew searched, Zoro trained on the deck. Performing his stances, he held his legs a precise width apart and practised slashing the air over and over, perfecting his form.

The weather had remained delightfully hot, the sun still high in the sky and only occasionally masked by a couple of fluffy clouds. The light breeze picked up and playfully ruffled Sanji's hair. For the moment, he sat on the swing in the upper deck, just casually allowing himself to lull forward and back. With ease he took the hair bobble he kept on his wrist and tied his hair up into a little pony tail. He was still amazed by how much fuller and longer his hair was. He never would never have been able to tie it up before. There was something really nice about the breeze lapping along his neck.

After a while he prepared a small snack for Zoro and himself to eat.

Resting on the bench next to the swing, Zoro allowed himself a short break. In the heat he had sweated a great deal and currently had a glossy sheen along his skin.

Sanji approached balancing the little serving tray in his hand, sporting a tower of sandwiches. He bent over slightly to lay the tray upon the bench next to Zoro. He tilted his head to speak to Zoro but was silenced when a pair of moist lips pressed gently to his.

His eyes popped open in surprise.

Quickly pulling back, Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled a constipated, "S-Sorrry I-" Mentally his berated himself. Once again he'd allowed himself to forget that Sanji didn't fully remember him, that he might not feel comfortable with kisses. Shit he was gonna scare him away!

Eyes still popped comically, it took a moment for Sanji to regain his composure. "Its fine... I, I liked it." He sat down on the bench, the tray between them and stared at Zoro, the warm breeze gently blowing. The man still wasn't looking at him, resolutely staring at the tray until he picked up a sandwich for a better way to distract himself.

Smiling to himself, Sanji touched his lips. He really had liked it, the kiss was nice, domestic even. Recalling their conversation from the Nest abruptly he just asked, "Was the sex good between us?”

Zoro choked on his sandwich, spluttering.

With a cheeky grin on his face Sanji waited for an answer. Unbeknownst to Zoro, He had used the time while preparing breakfast to adjust to the fact that he and Zoro had sex. Now he was just wondering what it was like and why he'd kicked him in the face?

Thumping his chest to clear the blockage, Zoro looked at him with a watery eye. "You couldn't have waited till I'd finished eating?"

"Tell me what happened our first time." He wasn't the most patient man if he was honest, "Or you'll be eating my shoe for a sandwich." He joked.

"Fine," Zoro conceded, he knew better than to argue with Sanji when he used that tone. The it occurred to him, was Sanji even aware that he was using that tone?

Getting ready for the story Sanji flipped his lighter and ignited a cigarette perched between his lips. Running his thumb along the casing, he felt the engraving. "Z," The letter slipped through his lips like smoke.

Eyeing the lighter Zoro simply replied with, "Yeah." Confirming that it was him that had gifted it to him.

Sanj gave him a look that asked him to start the story.

Looking up at the sun, Zoro watched two birds flit by, their shilouttes dark in the sky, he wondered where they were heading. "We fought like usual and then I... I."

Exhaling a long puff of smoke, Sanji interjected, "You what?"

He shrugged, "I kissed you."

"And then I kicked you right?"

"No, you kissed me back and things got hot, fast."

Sanji blinked surprised. "I feel like there's a 'but' coming here somewhere."

Abashedly Zoro ruffled his hair, and for a second wished that Sanji had brought out something stronger than lemonade to have with his sandwiches. "I may have gotten a little over eager and-"

"And what?"

"And ripped open you shirt." He mimicked the sound of buttons popping with his mouth.

"You did what?!" Agitatedly he swapped the cigarette between his hands, "Which shirt? Not one of my favourite button ups, the expensive silk one?"

Zoro nodded, not daring to make eye contact but he was taken aback somewhat when Sanji let out a loud laugh. When his laughter died down, the man was genuinely smiling. "So I kicked you... In the face." He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his eyes crinkling in mirth.

"Yup right between the eyes, bled for ages. And ya stormed off."

Chuckling Sanji exhaled and pictured the scene in his mind.

"But then, you came back." Zoro spoke the words like it had been one of the most important things that had ever happened.

Crudely Sanji added, "And then we fucked right?”

It was Zoro's turn to huff a laugh. "Oi what do you take me for, easy? Nah we waited till later that night, wanted it to be special."

Scoffing Sanji said between drags of his cig, "That sounds way too sappy to be me. Surely I wanted to do you right then and there."

"Actually..." Zoro rolled his good eye in a suggestive manner.

It took a moment for it to click, "Wait WHAT? I was on the bottom?”

Zoro began laughing, the sound rough and deep like rolling waves.

For a second, Sanji just listened to its cadence as it occurred to him that this was his first time properly hearing Zoro's true laugh. He stared at him fondly as Zoro added, "To be fair, we do swap.”

"Hah!" Sanji clapped his hands as if that proved him right.

"But..." He dragged the syllable on longer than necessary just to cause a little drama. His gaze averted, "Usually it's me on top and," He brought his gaze back to pin Sanji, there was a deep fierce sultry look in his eyes, "The first time I had you underneath me.”

That shut Sanji right up. Feeling kinda awkward and simultaneously turned on, "Did I uh... Was it good, uh did I like it?” Mentally he face palmed. That sentence had left his mouth with about as much grace as a donkey. Not to mention the fact that his whole face had turned tomato red just as his mind provided him with a mental image of being beneath Zoro's heavier larger body, feeling pinned down by the other man's strength. And oh fuck, his mind was running away with these scandalous thoughts and wait, were these thoughts or maybe actual memories? Shit he couldn't tell?

Interrupting his mental breakdown, the crew returned. Sanji steeled himself, cutting off his very dirty and very vivid thoughts that may or may not be actual memories.

They announced that they hadn't found the woman per se but had gotten some valuable information. It seemed there'd been reports of locals suffering from a string of amnesia. People just inexplicably forgetting where they lived or what their children looked like. Forgetting years of their life. Word was there was a woman who could take memories if you weren't careful.

Sanji jumped to his feet, glad for the distraction. "Just like me."

Robin stood with her arms folded making sense of the information. "Its definitely a Devil fruit user. Apparently the woman is referred to as Lethe and promises to make you forget the worst thing of your life. I suppose you would want to forget something harmful."

"But I never I asked to forget anything."

With a hand on her hip, Nami looked rather excited, "We found her place of operations. Turns out she hosts shows displaying her abilities. There's a private show tonight at midnight."

"But Nami," Usopp butted in, "We didn't buy tickets. You said they were too expensive."

Laughing Nami pointed at him, "Usopp! Did you see the people milling about outside her tent? They were wearing cloaks and creepy masks. That's the perfect excuse to disguise ourselves, blend in and sneak inside without paying!" There were berry symbols in her eyes again, she was always one for saving money.

Franky pulled a robotic pose -which he thought looked cool, well Usopp, Chopper and Luffy thought he did- "Alrighhht, everyone lets get dressed super weird, we're crashing a par-tay tonight!"

Cutely Chopper did a little dance holding hands with Luffy as they cheered, "Yaaay party tonight!"

*  
Later that evening Sanji waited in the Crow's Nest. Minutes were bleeding into hours, the day stretching on and on like midnight would never come. He knew it was due to nerves and the fear that he might not be able to get his memories back.

Perched on the bed, the shoe box rested on lap as he spent time touching and feeling the mementos. One in particular he focused on; a ticket stamp from a theatre, for two adults. Apparently Zoro and himself had gone to see a movie together. He traced the lettering on the stiff card and tried to call forth the missing memory. All he could surmise was an image of water, the shape of it flowing as light danced along its surface.

Interrupting his mental struggle, Zoro entered the Nest, "Hey," He said simply as he sat beside him on the bed, careful to leave just enough space so that they weren't touching. "It'll soon be time, are you ready?"

Scowling Sanji realised that Zoro was being extra careful not to accidentally touch him after his impromptu kiss on the deck earlier. He didn't know why but that annoyed him, to the point that he just up and pressed a single firm kiss to Zoro's lips.

That single kiss was the straw that broke the horse's back. A fire lit in Zoro's eyes. In a swift movement he scooped Sanji up and threw him down onto the bed, the mattress creaking under the force. He settled over the top of him, his strong arms holding his body up from touching Sanji. The fire flickered uncertain and he paused, looking away for a second, doubting his impulsive move.

"Don't." Sanji said in a firm voice.

Looking back down at the man underneath him, Zoro swallowed, licking his lips at the determined expression on his face.

"Don't you dare back away from me." And in that instant Sanji's arms were up around Zoro's neck. Pulling the man down and flush to his body.

Acquiescing Zoro's hands slid sensually down Sanji's side, hooking under his abdomen and holding him so tight, like he was afraid to let go.

Pleased, Sanji arched his back under the heavy weight. A fluttering began in his chest, an excited beat in his heart. His legs coiled up around Zoro, enclosing around his waist, pressing his crotch to his. There was a delightful bulge there. Sanji freed one of his hands, bringing it up to cup Zoro's jaw. "You know, yesterday I thought that you and Robin were together."

A confused groan was Zoro's only response. In this intwined heat, he had started to move his hips back and forth, pressing their clothed groins together. The friction felt rough yet good at the same time.

Releasing a moan as Zoro pressed into him just right. Sanji breathed the rest of his sentence, "I was jealous and I didn't understand why." He pressed his mouth to Zoro's neck, "I thought it was because it meant that Robin was taken," He pulled back and gripped a handful of Zoro's hair forcing him to look him in the eyes, "But it was you. I was jealous that you were taken." There was a fierce possessive lilt to his tone.

It sent a heated spike of arousal to Zoro's groin, lighting his veins in a pleasant fire. He crashed his mouth to Sanji's sealing their lips. Kissing and licking into his mouth for all he was worth, trying to convey his feelings without words. His tongue mapped the crooks and angles of Sanji's teeth as other man whimpered beneath him.

Sanji stiffen as a sated groan escaped his lips. He'd reached his climax leaving a mess in his boxers. Right before that he pressed his hands to Zoro's chest, feeling the smoother skin of his scar, triggering a memory as he whited out.

With a final thrust Zoro joined him, his release captured inside his clothing.

With heavy panting, the flutter in Sanji's chest calmed to a faint beat. Little stars continued dancing in his mind as the memory played like a movie. Zoro stood upon a broken deck, his arms held outstretched. A vicious slash cut through the air, almost slicing him in two. Blood spurted out, the sounds of distorted screams in the background. The image of Zoro's grin pushed to the forefront. He had taken that blow with pride.

Still lying on top of him, Zoro gently petted Sanji, his hand smoothly running though his blonde hair. It had become tousled and mussed from their exertion.

Coming to, the memory fading, Sanji blinked up at the man on top of him.

"You okay?"

To be honest Sanji didn't have the strength right now to put into his words what he was feeling. In his mind, an important patch of the memory quilt had returned. The reason he had left the Baratie... was Zoro. Seeing his sheer determination, to go as far as to even accept a deathly blow from Mihawk, all for the sake of his dream. Had inspired Sanji, inspired him to go after the All Blue. And Zoro didn't know, didn't know just how much he had altered Sanji's life. He'd never told him, wasn't sure if he ever would.

He settled for pressing a confirming kiss to Zoro's lips.

*  
At midnight they headed into town disguised in fancy garments paired with masks. The party was set up in a darker part of town, not frequented by the locals. The only lights came from several dimly lit lanterns casting an eerie glow. On the grounds around the tent, groups of people gathered. Dressed in dark cloaks that hid their forms while their porcelain masks glinted with haunted smiles in the lamplight.

Finding an opening around the back entrance the Strawhats snuck in, locating a secluded table near the back.

The inside of the tent was grand and lined with colourful lavish rugs and drapes, chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. It was like they'd stepped into a burlesque wonderland. Several attractive men and women in skimpy feather outfits, with sequinned masks traversed the tent offering drinks.

It didn't take long for the chandeliers to dim one after the other with a chill note from a xylophone.

The set up was ring shaped, the tables and chairs gathered around in a circle leaving the centre empty. When the chimes from the xylophone ceased a figure seemed to manifest entirely from thin air, draped in a cloak.

In his mind Sanji felt a tug and stated quietly to his crew mates that that was her, Lethe, the woman that had bumped into him.

Like water cascading over silk, she elegangly unsheathed her cloak. A server instantly appeared and took it away. It revealed a tall and willowy shaped woman with glorious dark ebony skin, her unusual silver coloured eyes glowed in the low light like two moons.

Doing their best to fit in and remain undetected, the group diligently huddled around the table and didn't instantly lunge out at the woman. Fitting in was a little hard with Luffy since he kept sneaking a long rubber arm out from under his cloak to snag food the servers trays. Nami deftly whacked his arm, warning him to stop!

Sanji found he didn't care if they were caught, he believed in this crew to have his back. His eyes travelled to Zoro sat next to him.

Wrapped in a dark cloak, a hint of green bounced off the material in the light. His mask covered the top half of his face, with one eyehole for his good eye. The other was marked with a red slash of glitter. Only the bottom half of his face was visible, the strong cut of his jaw even more striking. He looked gorgeous. Sanji felt himself flush, he could still feel the other man's touch, like a print on his skin. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away when the servers escorted a masked person to the centre of the ring.

There was a morbid applause as the man removed his mask and cloak. Shockingly he was naked underneath apart from a loincloth covering his modesty. In that moment Sanji noticed that the man was horrifically burnt and scarred all down the left side of his body.

"What is it you wish to forget?" Said the seductive voice of Lethe. In the lack of light, her dark skin almost glimmered an ethereal blue.

The man replied in a hoarse voice, "The war."

Tilting her head in a cat like manner, -her long braided hair speckled in places with gold- it made a pleasant chiming sound. She held out her hand and he took it in his, his hand heavily scarred and shaking.

With her clear eyes closed she requested that he do one and only thing for her. "Think strongly now of your memories of the war, even if they pain you."

With a trembling lip, he acquiesced. And for a moment all was quiet.

The Strawhats glanced at one another, wondering if this was it, the big moment. Yet there was no grand flash of light or sparkly phenomenon. Lethe gently released his hand and the two stood there, looking at each other. Abruptly the man swayed on his feet, falling backwards, his body limp. Two of the servers were already there waiting. They caught him and carried him out to a private section of the tent.

"Fainted, just like you Sanji." Chopper said under his breath. He'd refused to remove his large pink hat, so instead he'd wrapped a pink sparkly scarf around it. The effect was rather similar to a large clunky disco ball.

The rest of the show continued on this way. A woman was brought forward and in a heart rendering moment revealed that she wished to forget the day her innocence had been taken from her. When she recalled the memories, she sobbed and Lethe overcome with empathy hugged her and held her as she collapsed.

It was at that moment that Sanji realised that this woman couldn't be evil. She wasn't the malicious devil fruit user who had cursed him. Their plan had involved them interrupting the show, rescuing the people who were losing their memories. However there were no victims here, just people receiving help. Quietly under their breath the crew agreed to wait until after the show to ask for an explanation.

*  
The show ended and the guests began to leave. The numbers in the tent thinned out until only the servers remained tidying away the furniture but Lethe still stood in the ring as if waiting for them.

She simply smiled when they approached.

Sanji unsheathed his cloak and removed his mask. He'd gone for a prince theme, his cloak red with a white trim, and matched with a mask that spiked into a crown on his head. It was another side of him from his past that he'd never admit to anyone.

Unlike the previous people, he was fully clothed underneath. He explained in his best neutral voice what had happened, allowing the woman an opportunity to explain herself.

It was like Lethe broke character, the mysterious persona dropped away, as she clapped a hand to her forehead with a distraught look on her face. Sincerely she apologised, explaining that she must have bumped into Sanji by accident.

"But why didn't you explain yourself at the time?" He asked.

At the question Lethe seemed bashful.

A smaller server approached and answered the question for her, "A side effect of the Memory-no-Memory fruit causes the user to be extremely forgetful." From the way the server spoke, Sanji got the feeling that he wasn't the first person Lethe had accidentally memory wiped.

Lethe batted her temple, "I'm truly sorry, I'd be lost without my helpers to keep me right. When I bumped into you, we must have had skin-skin contact activating my power. Whatever you had been thinking about in your mind would then have been erased. And then unfortunately I would also forget what I'd just done."

Sanji bit his lip, what had he been thinking about that day on the pier, that caused her power to wipe out over 2 years of his life?

Tapping her hip, the gold bracelets jingling on her arm, Nami spoke up, "I suppose that explains the random cases of amnesia in the town. You bumped into people and forgot you had even done so."

Scrunching her face up in embarrassment, her silver eyes like crescent moons, "I always try to keep myself covered with my cloak to prevent skin to skin contact." Lethe looked downcast for a moment, her voice laden with an untold sadness, "In that way, this power is a curse. I can never hold or touch someone without erasing their memories," She looked up at Sanji now with a stronger look on her face as she gripped the sheer material of her dress, "That's why I hold these shows, so I can at least help people. Help those forget what is terrorising them."

Stepping forward Zoro voiced the most important question, "Can it be reversed?"

Swallowing Lethe fell quiet, she busied herself in the ring, settling herself on a chair provided by a nearby server. For a moment she thought deeply and then said, "That is up to the individual. If a person truly wants to forget that memory, it will be erased," She looked up at Sanji, staring into his eyes with her silver ones, almost like crystal reflecting the light. "Do you want to remember?"

"Yes." Sanji answered without hesitation.

Lethe smiled, "Some memories can never be truly forgotten. If you wish it, those will return, for they are indelible. Never to be erased or removed."

*  
Back home in the Crow's Nest, Zoro and Sanji lay side by side in their bed, thinking about what Lethe had said. With an answer to Sanji's amnesia, Nami had plotted a course for their next island and the Sunny had set sail. The large ship rocked to and fro in a calming motion, like a cradle being rocked.

In the moonlight, Sanji felt his fingers twitch with the urge to hold Zoro. He sucked in a breath that he hoped wasn't too loud. An audible rustle told him that Zoro had moved a little closer under the duvet. He then felt warm finger tips brush his knuckles. Exhaling, he decided to bite the bullet and bodily rolled over to face Zoro. In the dark of the room he could make out the soft line and shape of Zoro's face. He made a decision to intertwine their fingers together. In the moonlight, he saw a soft smile on Zoro's face.

"What if I never remember everything?" Sanji whispered.

Bringing their entwined hands up to their lips, Zoro pressed a kiss along the back of his palm. "We'll take it one day at a time." Pressing his lips to his knuckles with more pressure he added, "You and me, we're indelible."

>   
>  End

**Author's Note:**

> If you would be so kind as to leave me a comment, I would be very thankful, heck I'll even through in a hug! Who doesn't want a hug? Also bonus points to anyone who knows the meaning of Lethe and double bonus points if anyone can guess what movie Zoro and Sanji saw. Here's a hint, it was all over tumblr... and fishy. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you want to properly chat:  
> Pandotedily - Main blog  
> CreepyCoat - Side blog


End file.
